


happy golden days

by softheartedwolf (undermoonlitstars)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermoonlitstars/pseuds/softheartedwolf
Summary: Basically just Christmas fluff. For the prompt 'No! Those are for Santa!'
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 31





	happy golden days

No matter how many years went by, Sally had always done her best to make sure Christmas was a magical time for Percy. And it didn't matter anymore that Percy was nearing twenty, because now they could do it all again for Estelle. And she wouldn't have the added taint of an awful stepfather waiting to ruin things. It was her first Christmas, and Paul, Sally and Percy had almost, definitely gone overboard considering Estelle wouldn't remember it - but, hey, they were excited! 

He guessed it was also kind of pointless that they’d waited til after the baby was asleep to put out the presents, and had made sure to leave out cookies for santa, but it was all part of the fun. The unexpected, but very, very welcome, arrival of a guest had skyrocketed their enthusiasm. 

He hadn't expected Nico to accept his invitation to spend christmas with them, he thought Nico probably wanted to spend it with Hazel at Camp Jupiter. But he was here, and if Percy's happiness felt more complete than it had been before he arrived, no one in this house would judge him for it. 

Ever since the first time Nico had shown up at their house, Sally had decided he was much too thin, and gave him blanket permission to help himself to their food. Which was why Percy was unsurprised to see him bypass the chaos in the living room and stroll right on into the kitchen. 

Percy sat himself down on the counter and watched him hunt through their stuff like it was some kind of quest. ‘I’m surprised you didn’t just save yourself the trouble, and shadow-travel straight to the kitchen.’

Nico stopped his scavenger hunt long enough to scowl at him. ‘That would be rude. Not all of us behave like animals.’ He spied the reindeer shaped cookies next to Percy. 

'No! Those are for Santa.' Percy slapped Nico's hand away from the plate. 

Nico rolled his eyes. 'Santa,' he scoffed, 'You mean your mom and stepdad. They won't mind if I have one.' 

He reached towards the cookies again, and this time Percy let him take one. He couldn’t stop smiling. What was wrong with him? There was nothing adorable about someone stuffing their face. Or there shouldn’t be, at least. 

Percy hooked his fingers through Nico’s belt loops and pulled him in so he stood between Percy’s thighs. 

He leaned in close, as if he was about to kiss him, but wiped crumbs and frosting off Nico’s flushed cheek instead. 

Percy laughed when Nico huffed at him, and was still trying to stop laughing when Nico grabbed his face and helped himself to the kiss Percy had denied him. Despite his pretence at annoyance, it was sweet and soft, and Percy didn’t know if he would ever get tired of this.


End file.
